Changing Dispositions
by Panda-Pyon
Summary: Canada is used to being given the cold shoulder, especially by the Russian who happens to sit on him at every conference meeting. This meeting, however, was different. He really shouldn't have touched Russia's bare neck. RuCan
1. Chapter 1

**My First RuCan story. Excuse me if they are slightly OOC, but we can't all know for sure how characters will react in all situations since we only know them one dimensionally**.

**Warning: This is shounen-ai, and possibly (POSSIBLY) signs of something stronger. Rating may change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia characters, they belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Canada sat there glumly. It was yet another meeting where he was unable to voice his opinion. He sighed, why was it that no one ever noticed him?

"Who are you?" was the consistent questions asked by his polar bear, Kumashiro, who he was currently holding tight to his chest. He resisted the urge to pout. Even his polar bear couldn't remember his name, although the feeling was mutual since he couldn't reciprocate it either.

"I'm Canada!" he softly shouted. He was always very gentle and soft-spoken. No matter how angry he got, his tone would never get any higher than a low, quiet baritone. That frustrated him the most. Why couldn't he be more like his out-spoken and boisterous brother? He glanced over at America whose motor mouth was running miles a minute. Then again, it couldn't be all that great to be the enemy of many nations.

Movement from the corner of the room caught his eye. There he was, the nation who, in his opinion, was severely evil and sadistic. Upon every chance the purple-eyed man received, he would sit on Canada's lap and pretend he was sitting on air. It was highly disturbing to the North American. How could someone possibly sit on him without realizing he was there? He couldn't be that invisible to the other nations, could he? He gnawed on his lower lip in agony. There had to be a way to fix this, but how? Again, the bigger nation, Russia, caught his eye. Why did his eyes continuously wander towards the Russian's direction? Was this a sign of something?

With a grimace, he realized what Russia was about to do before he did it and steeled himself. Just get on with it already, Canada thought, then waited until the Russian was atop of him to sigh. What was so comfortable about him that made the other man so enthusiastic about sitting on him than the many empty chairs littering the room?

"Um...Russia?" he called. No reply. He tried again. "Russia, can you get off? Please?" The Russian didn't even react. Instead, he shuffled in Canada's lap as though he really was a hardwood chair. He was so very tempted to stand up and let the bigger nation fall flat to the ground, but he was scared. He was so very scared of the Russian man who carries around a faucet, but he was sure he wasn't the only one. Everyone in this room held some kind of fear for this man...his eyes widened in thought. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. If he could somehow get the nation to listen to him, maybe he can get the rest of the nations to do the same.

How would he do such a thing though? What could he do? He craned his neck up to look at Russia. He wondered why the man would carry around a scarf. He had it with him all year long, didn't it get hot? The bare skin between the coat and the scarf gleamed at him. It wasn't usual one would see the large nation with bare skin that wasn't on his face. Hesitatingly, he reached out to stroke at the skin. It wasn't as though Russia could feel it, right? It's not like he knew he was sitting on Canada anyway, so what difference would it make if he touched his neck with his finger? He slowly raised the finger and put the pad of his finger on the skin, rubbing at it lightly. The reaction was stronger than he expected. A sudden strong shudder from Russia had him freeze up and he whipped his head away and had his hands by his side as soon as Russia's head started to turn his way. He could feel the stare burning the side of his head, but he remained still. He waited until Russia glanced away to sigh in relief. Well, that was an interesting development.

The meeting finally finished and he had to wait until Russia got off to leave, but he never did. Russia remained on his lap even after people started to leave, one by one. Canada could not help but feel a bit on edge. Why wasn't Russia off of him yet? Usually the Russian man would be off the second the meeting was over, but not today. He swallowed. His legs were numb to the point that he could feel icicles stabbing the insides of his legs. When the last person left, he could not help the shot of fear that ran through him. What was going on?

Horror struck him when Russia turned his head to look at him, his purple eyes glinting with something that he could not decipher. It could be madness or cruelty, none of which he really hoped was it.

"Yes?" he softly asked, eyes not daring to meet the Russian's.

"You touched me."

"Ah…I-I didn't mean to-"

"On my neck."

"No! I mean, yes I did, but well-!"

"Why did you touch me?"

Canada bit his lower lip and played with his jacket's zipper. Why did he? He blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I don't know!"

"You don't know."

"I-it's just…it looked so…I'm sorry!" he cried out, hiding behind Kumakoshi. "I didn't mean to, please don't hurt me! I didn- You're talking to me." He blinked in surprise, forgetting his former freight. The big nation was talking to him as if he really existed. He looked up into the pair of surprised eyes that matched his own. "You...are talking to me…" he softly repeated as purple eyes remained stoic yet not as harsh or cruel as before.

Suddenly, the Russian's face scowled and Canada withdrew into himself. Was the other man going to strike down on him for being an idiot? Or worse, for touching him without his permission?

"R-Russia?" he whispered, clutching Kumajiji close to his body. His body was starting to shake in fear, and even more when a smile appeared on the other man's face. Canada's own breathing was coming in quick as he quaked in the chair under Russia.

He squeaked as loudly as he can, which wasn't very loud in the first place, as he was suddenly tugged forward by the collar and out of his seat. "U-um…"

"You're coming home with me."

His eyes widened in terror. Oh no, what was going to happen to him now. He was so very sure that the bigger nation was going to torture him to death. The rumours he heard of Russia made him terrified of the other nation.

"Somebody save me," he softly whispered.

"Who are you?"

He glared softly at the polar bear even as he tried to keep his footing to match the man dragging him along. "I'm Canada…!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there ends the first chapter. Do I have anything planned out? Not. A. Thing. I'm winging this, so ideas might be helpful. Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Rightio, I haven't written in a long time, and I do apologize for that. *bows* Anyway, it's a little short, but it will have to do! I do rather like it, and if the characters seem a little off, I shan't apologize for it. After all, we see nothing but a 2D personality of the characters, and no one is that flat. So, here it is!**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Canada wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. He was currently situated in Russia's home, the man leaving him stranded in his corridor. He twitched, wanting to run, but too scared to do anything but tremble in his boots. Of course, that didn't stop his eyes from roaming to every inch in the house, trying to find an escape route.

Of all the stupid things he had to do, he just had to do _that_. Really, he didn't mean to reach out to touch the other nation's neck, it just so happened that his hand felt adventurous. It had nothing to do with how delicate the skin looked beneath the scarf, although it really was soft-...What was he thinking? He was about to get killed. This was no time to fantasize, he nodded to himself, he needed to apologize and hopefully leave with head intact. He whimpered pitifully.

Suddenly, footsteps, loud and thundering, reached his ears and his eyes widened almost comically. He frantically looked around, hoping to find somewhere to hide, but alas the place was too vast and barren. He swallowed, his mouth feeling as though it was full of cottons, and tried to steady his breathing and stop his trembling, both a horrible attempt. By the time Russia reached him, he was an absolute mess. He probably looked like a kicked puppy, he pondered, but had no time to process the thought even more. A grin had suddenly lit up upon the other nation's face. For some reason, it sent a shiver down his spine. That man was definitely not made to smile. It made him look eery and murderous. He gave a shakey smile back, although it came out more like a grimace. Not that it mattered really, since it only made Russia beam at him even more.

_This is it, I am about to die. _He thought sullenly. _I don't really have a will, but that doesn't matter. America's going to take everything without asking anyway, like always._

The sound of barbaric laughter reached his ears and he winced, eyes staring at the ground. _He's not really there, he's not re-_ He squeaked as his wrist was pulled into a harsh grasp and he was suddenly propelled forward. He was being dragged along as the other man took large strides, his legs too short to really be able to follow the man's pace so he stumbled a couple of times, but the grip on his wrist kept him from falling flat on the ground.

"Rus-"

"You are like a kitty, da?"

Canada blinked. He was like a...He stumbled again, and gritted his teeth in pain when he felt the hard tug on his wrist pulling him back on his feet once more.

"I-"

"A very, very bad kitty." Tthere it was, that dark look on his face that made Canada miss yet another step as his mind flew out the window and left him with nothing but the strong emotion called fear. Then Russia's head seemingly turned 180 degrees to face him and smirked. "And he needs to be punished, da?"

Canada could feel his soul leaving him. He was going to be murdered and no one would know or care. He really wished he could go back in time to earlier that morning.


End file.
